A conventional belt continuously variable transmission includes an endless belt or chain extending between V-grooves of a first pulley and a second pulley, and performs shift by changing widths of the V-grooves. These pulleys are driven by hydraulic pressure generated by a hydraulic pump, in order to maintain thrust for transmitting a rotation torque while sandwiching the belt.
Meanwhile, friction of the hydraulic pump becomes a load for a driving power source, resulting in deterioration of fuel efficiency of the driving power source.
In response to this, JP2001-349401A discloses such a control mechanism of a continuously variable transmission that is provided with slide driving means for sliding a movable disc in the axial direction by a motor for driving the movable disc and rotation of the motor.